


Threads of Silk

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki One Shot, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loki odinson x reader, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: Based on this prompt: “Something really weird happened.” / “What?” / “I woke up with braids in my hair.”





	Threads of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, honestly i'm really proud of this one so i hope you guys like it!

Braiding Loki’s hair was like a habit for you.

From the moment you became friends you found yourself playing with the God’s hair while you hung out in the common room with the rest of the team and, by the time you were a couple, everyone knew they could find the both of you cuddling with your hands lost in his hair.

You were so familiar with the long, black tresses that at one point it wasn’t soothing only for him but for you as well. You were completely in love with his soft hair and you often teased him of having silk-like hair, which was easier for you to experiment with. Normally, you’d French braid it but other times you just did random braids all over his head and then undid them to start over again. Meanwhile, Loki would be fast asleep on your lap, the small crease between his brows ever present and that you’d later brush away with your fingertip.

He found it very endearing and relaxing. It had been three weeks since you had started playing with his hair when he felt the necessity to tell you about his mother, something he would’ve never imagined.

“Mother used to do these on my hair when I was a child.”

Turning your head down to look at his face, you saw the ghost of a smile as he kept his eyes closed, relishing on the feeling of your hands massaging his scalp.

You were speechless, he had never talked to you about her and you knew it was a sensitive topic.  _Everybody_  knew. But you appreciated deeply the fact that he felt comfortable enough to share this piece of information with you, so you tried to let him know he could trust you.

Tracing the tip of your finger on his cheek, you briefly got his attention and his striking green eyes stared at you with a softness you had never seen before. You smiled at him and kept running your fingers through his hair, making him come back to reality.

“It was really comforting to have her play with my hair.” He switched his eyes back ahead of him and let out a breathy laugh. “I could fall asleep in mere minutes!”

Unconsciously you found yourself smiling, his eyes were bright and a huge smile graced his lips. You felt your heart stop and at that moment you knew you would do anything to make him happy.

Looking back at you, he gave you a small grin as he rubbed his fingers on your knee, making your breath hitch in your throat.

“Her hands were magical.”

He sighed and once again deflected his eyes somewhere else. Truth was, he couldn’t bear to look at you while you looked at him  _that_  way and not wanting to hug and kiss the living shit out of you. Your caresses brought him back to you as he saw you smiling fondly at him, your hand cupping one side of his face.

“I’m sure yours are too, Loki.”

Since that day, you tried to play with his hair as much as you could, wanting to give him that comfort his mother once gave him. You knew it would never compare but at least it was something, right?

Months later and the both of you were now officially dating.

Loki couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy. You were his sunshine, a ray of hope for his miserable self and the best part was that you felt exactly the same way about him.

It was impressive how in tune you both were. Everyone at the tower could sense the change in the room when one of you wasn’t there and the way you completed each other was otherworldly.

You could say everything was going well in your relationship but there was something that kept bugging you. Loki never played with your hair when you were awake.

You had caught him several times running his fingers across it and murmuring sweet nothings as you ‘slept’. Many times you pretended to wake up as he caressed your hair but as soon as he noticed, he would stop and pretend he hadn’t been doing it for the past ten minutes.

It didn’t really upset you but it was a small itch that bothered you, until one morning, weeks after you caught him playing with your hair in secret.

You had woken up and the first thing you noticed was that Loki was gone. You didn’t think much of it seeing as he was probably showering or preparing breakfast. It was no secret that he was one of the best cooks in the team but your surprise came when you tried to run your fingers through your hair and instead, they got stuck in a couple of braids. You frowned, not recalling braiding your hair last night until your mind came up with a more reasonable scenario.

Could it be?

Before making your way to the kitchen you went to the bathroom, eager to see the braids and you were not disappointed. The top half of your hair was pulled in a big braid while on the sides you had smaller ones that resembled snakes with their sinuous pattern.

After staring at your reflection for a few more seconds, you quickly splashed water on your face and once you dried it, you practically ran to the kitchen.

You saw Loki washing the dishes with his back turned to you and you seized the opportunity to hug him from behind.

**“Something really weird happened.”**

He kept washing the dishes and hummed to acknowledge your presence. A small grin forming on his lips. ****

Trying to keep up the facade, he acted uninterested. **“What?”**

**“I woke up with braids in my hair.”**

Waiting expectantly, you stared at every movement he made until your eyes switched to his face and saw the smirk plastered on his lips.

“Oh?”

That fucker kept pretending it wasn’t him!

“Oh stop that already! I know it was you.” You tried to sound irritated but a laugh escaped you and the facade was gone but, somehow, he still conserved his posture.

“You sound so sure of yourself, darling.”

Rolling your eyes, you pinched the sides of his waist earning a soft ‘ _hey!_ ’ from him.

“I’ve caught you playing with my hair while being asleep.” You said and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

He finally placed the dishes away and dried his hands with the towel before turning around to face you, his cheeks slightly tinted with red.

“You knew?”

“Yep.”

He sighed, hands running through his hair in an exasperated manner. “I wasn’t trying to be creepy, I swear! I–”

You saw him starting to get agitated so you chose to stop him right there.

“It’s okay, Loki. I actually enjoyed it.” With a soft tone, you easily stopped his rambling.

Placing his hands on each side of your face, he cradled it as if it were the most precious thing in the world and brought it closer, kissing your forehead and then your nose. These where the moments you treasured the most, Loki letting his guard down just for you, making it easier to love him.

You grasped one of his hands and kissed his wrist gently, making him beam at you.

“You have to teach me how to do them.” You murmured the words but he still heard them.

With a last kiss on you cheek, he grabbed your hand and entwined his fingers with yours as he guided you back to your room.

“Will do, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls help me with feedback or a kudo if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
